Ibethielian Armed Forces
Ibethiel is a proud kingdom in the middle of Marin, ruled by King Cheston the Young. It supplies food and resources to most of the kingdoms in Marin, and is known for avoiding most conflict whenever possible. However, there is a new ruler in Ibethiel, and with his advisors, things may just change. For instance, the Ibethielian Armed Forces are currently recruiting for both active duty and the federal reserves. Sign up today and be rewarded with honor, glory, and fame. You'll have to start as a grunt, but by completing quests and buttering up ol' Minister Karl Franz, you can make your way to the top. By fighting in Ibethiel, you have a number of specializations that you can adapt yourself to: Serjants-The basic infantry force of Ibethiel, these men are well-trained and have a high morale. Therefore, these men do not break easily. Armed with simple weapons, they are the bread-and-butter of the Ibethian National Army. Landwehr-These soldiers are armed with simple weapons and are quite capable of defending their homeland. They are also up to the job of quelling troublesome civilians, but their lack of training means that they should not be expected to fight as regular soldiers. They are people-in-arms, not a hardened force of veterans. They are useful for reserve useage or replacing forces at the front-line. Optimal uses are mostly domestic, but these men will fight. Low morale constituents them to be shattered easily. Use wisely. Fusiliers-The shock troops of Ibethiel, these men are specifically trained for offensive actions. Their abilities to adapt on the battlefield and storm enemy positions are ingrained from their youth. When holding a position, they are not utilized to their fullest potential. Nicknamed the, “Sturmbatalions,” there is no enemy position that they will avoid from their steamroller. Life Hussars-A swift light cavalry, these men are swift on the charge and effective in melee. These men and their steeds are shock troops to be used as hammer-and-anvils against the rear and flanks of the enemy. Uhlans-They are some of the most experienced cavalrymen in Marin, and can easily persuade their steeds into breath-taking acts of speed. They are to be used during the enemies retreat, to chase from the field. Lancers-These cavalrymen are armed with a lance, which make them particularly deadly when on the charge. The lance is among the oldest of cavalry weapons. It gives the user a chance to put all his weight and that of charging horse into one very sharp point. The lancers are very elite and very fast force to be used on frontal assualts on enemy frontlines, supported with infantry, of course. Grenzers-Grenzers are aggressive skirmishers, armed with crossbows and other light weapons. This light infantry unit is used to harass and disrupt the enemy during battle. Like other skirmishers, Grenzers consider themselves a cut above regular or even elite infantry. They are expected to show individual aggression, initiative and soldiering skills, not just blindly obey and fight in formations. They lack skill in melee combat, but more than make up for that in ranged fighting. Jägers-The most elite military force in the Ibethian National Army, the Jägers are the skirmishers of the army. They spearhead invasions and battles, proudly waving the flag of Marins oldest nation. Armed with crossbows and other light weapons, they are the masters of guerrilla warfare. Hit-and-run tactics are their namesake. The Freikorps-Swift light cavalry, the riders of the Freikorps are excellent in melee and on the charge. The personal bodyguard of Ibethian officers and generals, they have immense pride in their regiment and have excellent morale. They can be a frightening force due to their size (they are all over seven feet tall) and skills in melee and on the charge. Their flexibility makes them deadly on horseback and on foot. Almost fanatical in their resolve and commitment to Ibethiel makes them deadly opponents on the battlefield. As well as specializations, you also have the ability to ascend in rank. Here is the rank order, and your promotions will be decided by Minister Karl Franz or the King himself. # Private # Corperal # Sergeant # First Sergeant # Sergeant Major # Lieutenant # First Lieutenant # Captain # Major # Lieutenant General # Colonel # General # Field Marshall